


Beware the Huntsman

by FanFicReader01



Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jill Sandwich, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight jealousy, the assassination has nothing to do with the sex dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The wolf is hungry again but this time the huntsman is there to make stuff more... complicated.Sequel to Red Valentine & Mister Wolf AU
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817065
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @lordbhreanna wanted to read more for this AU and that started my thinking gears so here we are >:)  
> I wanted to involve Carlos <3

Gambling isn’t really Nicholai’s thing as he considers it the worst way to waste money, but tonight he has a mission to fulfil. And his target just happens to be a mobster who’s quite a fanatic gambler.

For tonight’s operation, Nicholai has bought a new jacket and fitting dress pants with brown suspenders. Underneath it, he wears a simple white dress shirt. He looks into the mirror of the hotel room a final time. If he’d wear a fedora, he’d fit right into some noire movie. In his jacket’s pockets he hides the essentials for the assignment: a special cord, a small vial with poisonous pills and a rag that will be drenched in chloroform on the spot. And just in case, he slips in a thin blade as well.

These tools won’t be tangible by the guards at the front doors. Before he knows it, he’s already inside. The ‘security’ doesn’t’ seem to be dense in here. Then again, it’s not one of the highest ranked casinos in town. Still, not wanting to attract too much attention to the scars on his face, he has used some concealer. Though he is pretty sure half the people present are criminals, it would be a bold move to show such significant facial identifier in the open like that while on a mission.

Some people stand around, chatting to each other. Others are watching the players from the side line. Nicholai moves to the entrance to buy a few chips himself. He might actually play one game to not raise more suspicion but he plans not to lose himself in such silly games. If he eliminates his target correctly, he will win his money back for sure and even leave with more than he has on him right now.

The mercenary is scanning the entire floor in search for his victim. On his quest he spots a familiar but unexpected face. It is Miss Red, correction, _Miss_ _Valentine_. She is sitting at a poker table, actually participating. She is wearing a turquoise dress. Stunning. For moment, Nicholai stands still, just ~~admiring~~ observing from a safe distance.

She is laughing and chattering with the other participants. At one point, she gestures to someone. Out of the crowd behind her, a bulky man steps. He has long, black curly hair, combed slick to the side. Miss Valentine is whispering something to him, the man nods and walks away.

Nicholai shakes his head and blinks a few time. Damn it, he shouldn’t be distracted now. Maybe, just maybe if he’s done with his job, he could confront the woman. He didn’t have any plans for the rest of the evening anyway, might as well make it an interesting one with her in the picture.

Nicholai finds his target at one of the slot machines. The man seems frustrated. All his chins jiggle as he slams his fat fingers on the machine as if that will help him at all. Pathetic. For a second the Russian merc doubts if the cord can even cut through so much flesh. He quickly slips out his work phone and sends the message to his colleague that the target has been spotted. Nicholai hangs around for awhile, making sure there are no other people related to the target. Once he’s made sure that’s true, it’s time for their next move: isolate the victim and execute him. According to the casino’s floorplan, there should be a door in the same corridor of the toilets that leads to the back of the building. That should be his ticket to depose the body to his colleague who will clear the possible remaining evidence.

Now the trick is to get the target move to the toilet area and make it inaccessible for other guests. After a quick, non-alcoholic drink, Nicholai goes to the restroom to check. Before he does that, he ‘accidentally’ bumps into his target who didn’t even notice. Good for Nicholai. The sensor now has been placed onto the target’s jacket. The prey is already half-caught. As expected, there are no cameras in this place. An amateur place but it makes it easier for the mercenary to do his job. There are no people in the restroom either. As he washes his hands, Nicholai’s eyes fall on a yellow sign next to the door: _caution, wet floor_. He smirks. This could come in handy. He places the sign outside of the door. That should keep people out for now.

The Russian looks at his specialised phone. The target has moved a few meters. Maybe he is getting a drink or changed slot machines. As long as the target doesn’t’ leave his radar, all should be well.

By the time he gets back into the main room, the mobster is already sitting at another slot machine. Nicholai observes closely and sees the man take a swig from his coke and puts it aside. The next step: poison the drink, but the mercenary can’t just slip something into the other man’s drink like that. He has to wait again but not for too long or the man has emptied his bottle. But luck seems to be on the mercenary’s side. The target gets up and leaves for what seems to be the toilet. Too bad the restrooms are closed off, Nicholai thinks amused. He can’t help but grin as he slides off his own chair and walks over to the unattended drink. With a swift move he drops his special pill into the bottle and moves away.

“Never leave your drink unguarded,” Nicholai sadistically sniggers.

Not too long after that, the target returns. He takes another gulp. Bingo. At first, nothing seems to matter but exactly five minutes later, Nicholai stalks his prey who makes a run to the closed off restrooms. Sure nobody has followed them, the merc closes the door behind him and finds the man in one of the now closed stalls. Disgusting vomiting sounds come from the other side. The mercenary gets his rag and cord out. He patiently awaits until his target is done throwing up. A few more seconds now. Then the door opens. Nicholai quick steps to the side before hitting the man’s head and getting him in a chokehold with the special rope.

It immediately takes effect and the target’s screams get stuck in his throat, his air cut off. Then Nicholai uses the rag, now soaked in anaesthetic and crams it into the victim’s mouth. Five minutes or more but with the combined rope choking the target, the process of losing conscious is faster. He tightens the grip around his cord, feeling the rope dig into his own fists. He starts dragging the struggling body toward the exit. He drops him and takes a quick peak outside. No one’s there. The target has gone limp. Easier to carry. He makes a run for the backdoor. A cold breeze greets him. Darkness has already fallen upon the city. Nicholai peers into the bushes ahead. They’re rustling.

“покажи себя,” he hisses.

“Не волнуйся. Это я, Sergei,” a man, taller than Nicholai steps outside the bushes.

Nicholai grunts. His colleague has shown up after all. Sergei walks over to the mercenary.

“It won’t take long before the target will suffocate on his own tongue,” the man chuckles. He then looks at Nicholai. “Very well. I’ll take over from here. Go enjoy yourself at the casino.”

“I will,” the smaller Russian huffs. He watches Sergei put the body in a special bag and sneak off again. Soon, he is alone again. Or so he thinks.

\--

“I’m going to get a breath of fresh air,” Jill announces when a short interlude is given to the players at the poker table. 

“Shall I accompany you?” her bodyguard asks but the woman shakes her head.

“No, I can handle myself, Carlos. Or you know what? You can guard the door. If it takes me too long, you know what to do.”

Her bodyguard shakes his head. “Then it’d be too late.”

Jill chuckles. “It’s fine, Carlos.” She gets up, gives a quick smooch to the younger man and goes to the restroom first. In the corridor a warning sign has fallen down. Someone clearly had to pee desperately, she thinks with disgust. After she’s done, she looks in the mirror. Her makeup is still in place. Good. This whole poker game has been more fun than expected. Some of her clients told her about this place, bragged about how good they were. It had made Jill roll her eyes mentally. But eventually curiosity won her over and now she is here, winning at the game. Her acting skills, which she indirectly picked up on her job, pays off at the poker table. That, and maybe her risky cleavage also helps. Silly men, fault’s upon them for getting distracted. She picks a cigarette out of her purse and goes to the backdoor at the end of the hallway. It’s refreshing to breathe in the night air. Then her eyes fall upon a man standing there, merely lit by the moonlight. The light accentuating the man’s silvery hair. Although she only met him once in person, Jill immediately knows who it is.

“Mister Wolf,” she says as she approaches him slowly. A bit earlier she had already thought to have seen a flash of silver, but she brushed it off as just another person with grey hair. There are plenty of men with that colour, yet no one has been as intriguing and interesting as the silver wolf himself.

“Miss Red, what a pleasant surprise to see you here,” the tall man plays along. He relaxes his posture, knowing it’s her.

Once she’s gotten closer, she can see there’s something on his hands. Something wet, something red. _Blood_. The surprise must’ve been visible enough on her for the man to respond with a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry. It’s not _my_ blood.”

“I see you’re here for another hunt,” Jill says, trying to sound unfazed by his implied deed. She takes another step toward him. She grabs into her handbag and takes out paper tissues. _If you’re afraid, you sometimes just have to confront the big bad_. Another step and they stand face to face. She then offers him the tissues. Ginovaef nods at her as he wipes off the evidence.

“You’re sloppier than I thought,” she points out.

It earns her a grunt and then puts her to blame: “You have played tricks on my mind, seeing you here all of a sudden, Miss Valentine. But my job here is done anyway.”

Somehow that makes her feel victorious: knowing she managed to make a man as calculated and rational as Mister Ginovaef, be distracted, less careful. Jill stares him down and notices something else. His scars are gone. Or well, hidden. She chuckles.

“What?” the mercenary seems genuinely puzzled.

She pokes her cheek as a hint.

“I needed to blend in. I do it often,” Ginovaef simply explains.

“You need to work on your makeup skills then. It doesn’t completely blend with that pale skin of yours,” she sniggers. He may be a precise assassin, but he sure as hell isn’t a makeup guru. But the idea of a man like him, standing in front of the mirror for probably hours, applying makeup just to hide some facial blemishes, is surely hilarious. It also makes him look less threatening.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when the Russian suddenly grabs her wrists and pulls her closer to him. An audible gasp escapes her lips. Then, as brusquely as he just grabbed her, oh so tender he caresses her hands with his calloused fingers.

“Maybe you should teach me a few tricks then.” The smug bastard.

A thought shoots through her mind and she replies him with a smirk of her own. “Perhaps. If you’d like, you could come with me tonight. After the game is over, I go to my hotel. It’s only a block away.”

There, she said it. Usually Jill doesn’t consider sleeping with a client outside her work hours but Mister Wolf has unintendedly gifted her enough sweet dreams, long after they’d share the bed on that faithful night, for her to make an exception. She _wants_ this. She wants _him_ again. And if she’s set her mind on something, she’s difficult to persuade to do otherwise.

“That sounds like an offer I cannot decline,” the Russian replies. _Jackpot._

\--

Just as Nicholai is about to get a taste of Miss Valentine’s seductive lips, the backdoor gets opened. The man who had been with her, rushes toward them.

“Jill!” the guy shouts and gets between the woman and the mercenary. The man’s smaller than Nicholai but his presence is clearly palpable. He’s looking at the woman, clearly barricading her from him. “Is this guy bothering you?” The assumed bodyguard then turns around, facing the Russian again.

“No he is-”

“ _Nicholai_?” the smaller man stammers now. Nicholai peers at him, not sure where they must know each other from. He swears he has never met this guy before.

“You know him, Carlos?” Jill exclaims, equally baffled by the turn of events.

“We-, I’ve…Remember I used to serve in a special soldier program?” Carlos says. Then it sort of clicks. Nicholai has indeed seen this guy before in the secret military. Guy was basically still a kid back then. Though skilled, the Russian had never paid attention to him at all, besides a few missions they’d done together. But nothing was memorable enough to recognise his face. Even without all that hair, Nicholai would not have remembered.

“Now that is a funny coincidence,” Nicholai flatly says. Carlos only huffs.

Then the woman gets back to the point. “Anyway, I was asking _Nicholai_ if he wanted to spend the night at our place.” The mention of ‘our’ distracts the mercenary. But of course, if Carlos is her bodyguard, then sure they share a room. Logical.

“ _What_?” Carlos’ face is an open book. “Jill, I-, you do know who this is, right?”

“I know. I’ve slept with him before, what’s the big deal?” Miss Valentine says, as bold as Nicholai remembers her.

“You never told me!” Carlos looks offended.

“It was part of my job. I never really tell you about my clients do I? So I didn’t feel like telling you,” she nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders. For a millisecond Nicholai isn’t sure how to feel about the fact she saw him as ‘just’ one of her clients. Actually, this whole conversation feels like a strange dream to him. This was definitely not what he was expecting. First, he learns that Miss Valentine somehow has a bodyguard, secondly the guy has been in the clandestine army with him and thirdly, there’s a relation thing going between these people. And on top of that, Miss Valentine _still_ invites him to her place.

“Wait here. I’ll be back,” she snaps him out of his inner confusion. Miss Valentine then walks away with Carlos and they start discussing in private.

To kill some awkward time, the mercenary makes sure there are no other sloppy evidence marks on him left. When he brushes over his cheek and looks at his fingers, he notices some of the makeup has smeared.

Then Jill stands in front of him again. “Carlos has agreed. Now all that’s left is _your_ consent. Are you willing to have Carlos be there as well? He’s my bodyguard after all, he wants to make sure I’m doing fine.” Like sure he isn’t more, the Russian thinks. “Is that a deal?”

Nicholai looks at her dumbfounded for a solid minute. He has never been in such situation before, nor has he ever thought about a third partner. However, this is Miss Valentine who he is arguing with. And if his only chance for another night with her includes this guy, then so be it. And although he won’t say it out loud, his wallet will be happier with this option too.

“This is a rather unusual deal, Miss Valentine. However, I won’t say no to another night involving _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: I used google translate :P  
> покажи себя = show yourself  
> “Не волнуйся. Это я, Sergei = don't worry, it's me, Sergei
> 
> \--
> 
> Yeah, that assassination plan might've been far fetched and cartoony villainous lol :P But that part isn't the point of the fic! It only served as a tool to make Nicholai be in the right place at the right time 😏
> 
> \--
> 
> So, at first I was like: oh man how am I gonna include my other man, Carlos. And then I thought: well he can be the huntsman 😏  
> Then I needed some 'plot' and also decided Carlos role of huntsman could be represented in the role of a bodyguard (tbh Jill could defend herself but lol, I doubt she would let the opportunity to have a beefcake protect her go to waste :P)  
> Also, as I was writing, I thought of making Carlos and Nicholai familiars even though that egoistic jerk no longer remembered Carlos xD Carlos did remember the sexy, big scary russian 😏 Tbh, idk if that has actually will make the next chapters easier or more complicated haha xD
> 
> Bonus fanart I did myself :P  
> 


	2. Three hours earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been going on prior to the casino event?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intermezzo I wanted to write before getting to the real thing

Already tired of the day, Jill thuds onto the bed. Over a few hours she’ll has to get up again. Gambling awaits.

She looks at her bodyguard who stands at the entrance door of the hotel room, looking all tense.

“Carlos, come over,” she sighs. He’s taking his job too serious today. There is no direct danger. No complot or whatever. The most dangerous situation so far, had been drunk customers or simply entitled men who totally destroyed the meaning of personal space. Most of the time, Jill knows how to defend herself and tell the fucker to get lost. Even in a more physical situation, she has a few tricks up her sleeve to get rid of the threat. However, it doesn’t hurt to actually have a bodyguard whenever she goes out to more risky districts. She considers it a perk of being a girl at the STARS bar.

The younger man walks up to her, still scanning the streets below them via the window. Jill gets up and closes the curtains. “Is that better?”

Carlos nods. “Yes. If I were you, I’d always close the curtains.”

“I know. But I’m not completely helpless and really, who is going to ogle the guests on the _fifth_ floor anyway? Not those people down on the street. Come over here. You’re too tense.”

“Miss Valentine, I was ordered to keep an eye on you until your leave tomorrow,” Carlos protests.

Jill chuckles, still gesturing him to sit next to her on the bed. “Please, drop the formal act. We’re behind closed doors now.”

The man chuckles. “You know walls aren’t always thin around here.”

“I know,” she leans in to him, her lips softly brushing over his. “But I’m used to thin walls.” A more tangible kiss follows. She can feel her bodyguard relax, curve toward her. That’s the moment when she grabs him by his collar and drags him on top of her as she falls against the mattress. His weight feels comfortable and safe. Their kisses turn sloppy and wet and at one point she has to turn away to catch her breath. While she takes the quick break, her hand trails over Carlos’ toned chest, sliding lower to his abs. As if she’s too shy to go lower than that, she moves her hand upward and instead caresses the man’s stubbly cheek. He gives her a warm smile and reassuring look.

She really was lucky to have him as her personal guard. Considerate, protective and a true gentleman. Maybe a bit too gentle at times for Jill considers herself as quite the adventurous type.

She actually still vividly remembers the day Wesker had decided all the girls should get some kind of bodyguard appointed. Mainly because one of the girls had died after getting involved with the wrong kind of people. At first, Jill had declined having a bodyguard, despite it being an actual requirement to stay working at the bar. Also, initially she didn’t want anything to do with Carlos because she thought he was mainly in for it because he felt sorry for her, while she clearly takes pride in her work. But after some drinks and conversations together, they had opened up to each other.

And now she has fallen in bed with him. On a bed cheaper than the one at the brothel. As long as the bed can hold its own against two moving bodies and it feels comfortable enough, then the quality doesn’t’ really matter that much.

“ _Te quiero_ ,” Carlos whispers in her ear, his deep voice simply sends shivers down her spine.

She lets her fingers run through his shaggy hair. He should do something about that when they get to the casino later tonight. Her thoughts about the event get drowned out by the sneaky hand that has begun stroking her upper thighs. She giggles a bit and encourages the man to go a bit further. She even helps him by unzipping her jeans and giving him better access. Carlos’ entire hand covers her sex. She feels his warmth slipping right through her panties and she squirms when he starts rubbing her. His fingers dig into her, finding her nub. At the same time, Carlos doesn’t remain unmoving with his mouth, now pampering Jill’s throat with kisses but not leaving hickeys. After all, they still have to go to the casino.

“Keep talking,” she mewls.

“ _Hm_ , _me calientas_ ,” he purrs close to her skin. That tone and the implication are enough to get her off already. It’s quick but that’s okay. After the gambling is over, there’s the rest of the entire night to have more fun, she thinks. She gets back up and Carlos gives her some space.

“I’m going to get dressed. If you want, you can watch me get dressed. You know, look after me and make sure no scary guy creeps upon me,” she jokes, though she is serious about the first statement.

Together they get into the bathroom and Jill changes her undies before getting into her dress. Carlos helps her with the zipper on the back. Afterward, he puts on a black tuxedo and Jill helps him with his haircut.

“You look great,” she states after they’re done.

“You should look at yourself,” Carlos throws back with a smirk.

She smirks. “Come on, let’s go to the lobby.”

Carlos then invites her to take his arm as they go outside. Jill happily accepts and lets herself be guided to the income hall of the hotel.

To be honest, she never intended to get this close to her bodyguard but their chemistry was just too great to be ignored. Jill honestly can’t complain. As long as their relation thing doesn’t prevent her from doing her job at the bar it will be alright. Besides, Wesker never told his employees what or what not to do with their bodyguards outside their work hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes from google and a friend:  
> Te quiero = I love you  
> Me calientas = You turn me on  
> Becos the guys' speaking their native language and having an accent is hawt and must be used as often as possible >:)
> 
> I like to think that Jill and Carlos have this kind of bodyguard with benefits relationship going on >:)  
> Boht know that they want and what each other's boundaries are.  
> I imagine Jill sometimes talks about her work though, and maybe Carlos being a bit jealous at times but other than just such thoughts, he remains respectful. And he knows that Jill will tell him when there's real trouble with one of her clients. And Jill knows that if real trouble arises, Carlos will be there to kick the offender's ass and will regret even breathing into her direction lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in the hotel? 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I can't focus on one fic at a time, and thus the delay. Plus just some basic trouble with making this trio work lol  
> Also random note: i kind of don't wanna add smut tags becos Spoilers xD but then gain, i want people to know what they're getting into when opening this story >:)

The trio returns inside and Jill regroups with the other poker players. In the meantime Carlos stands among the viewers, this time accompanied by Nicholai. For the majority of the game, the two men remain quiet until Carlos breaks the silence between the two.

“Do you visit casinos often?”

Realising that he’ll be around this man a bit longer, Nicholai allows the short banter. “Not very often. A waste of time and money.”

Carlos smirks. “I’m not a gambler either. Jill neither but she liked to try it once. She’s pretty good at it.”

“She is cunning, yes,” Nicholai genuinely admires. He doesn’t have to watch some stupid poker match to know that.

“She sure is,” Carlos sighs. His voice coated in equal adoration.

Before Nicholai can stop himself, he asks: “You two know each other for a long time or?” Carlos gives him a direct look and grins. “Almost a year and a half now.”

He doesn’t really remember seeing the guy back at the masquerade. Not wanting to delve deeper into that, the mercenary just fixes his eyes back on the poker table. To be honest, he has no clue who has the upper hand and who has the better cards. It doesn’t matter, because in the end it’s Miss Valentine who goes home with an interesting sum of money and accompanied by two fine men.

\--

Jill is getting giggly as if she’s tipsy. But she’s mainly high on the fact that she’s holding arms with _two_ men tonight. Two really good looking guys at that. It’s also funny to know that they have known each other but one party seems to be rather oblivious about it. Then again, Nicholai doesn’t strike her as someone who remembers a person’s face or any personal facts if it’s not his target.

The men are giving each other some looks to which she has to interrupt: “My dearest gentlemen, tonight it is not meant for bickering and jealousy. It must be quite the opposite and I do not like childish men. They’re highly unattractive.”

Nicholai tsks and Carlos huffs before dropping their act in favour for the woman.

\--

Once they’re in the hotel room, Carlos takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack. The Russian follows, revealing a plain shirt with suspenders beneath. The bodyguard notices that the mercenary is as well-build as him, if not more. It brings him back to the army days. Only a few were chosen for the special program and he and Nicholai were among the ‘lucky’ ones. Back when Carlos was younger and much more testosterone pumped than he is now. Maybe it got increased by some of those weird injections he’d gotten. And those levels definitely played a part in his sexual awakening. It made him realise that he liked both men and women and his foolish, clouded mind then got fixed on that tall, mean looking Russian who had no eye for him, sadly. Carlos eventually forgot about him.

Funny, how some things in life comes back at you in the weirdest possible way. He’d never expected to see the Russian soldier again, especially not in this scenario. His initial feel of jealousy has decreased now that he remembers who this guy is.

\--

The older man watches the woman lay down on the bed, giving the guys an inviting look. As much as he would like to hop onto the bed immediately, this time Nicholai is slightly doubtful. It’s because that darn other man is here. But he made a deal and he isn’t going to back off now. That would only mean certain face-loss for him and his prideful side just can’t handle such things well. So he has decided to change his mindset and profit out of this situation as much as he can. And when he observes Carlos a bit closer, he can’t deny that the younger man is quite attractive.

“What’s the matter, Mister Wolf? Cat got your tongue?” Jill’s voice draws him out of his thoughts.

Not wanting to look hesitant anymore, he gets onto the mattress with her, closing their personal space. “No, no. Nothing that should concern you, Miss Red.” Jill smirks and tugs at one of his suspenders, encouraging him to come closer. He leans in and her eyes closing is the sign he can go further. Soon their lips connect. A slow, easy kissing follows. After they break their kiss, Jill is looking behind him. Carlos is still standing next to the bed and seems to wear a puzzled face.

“Is there a problem?” Jill asks.

“No-, I just didn’t know you two have nicknames for each other.”

Jill chuckles before leaning into Nicholai and stealing another kiss, not breaking eye-contact with her bodyguard. Sassy. “Yeah, the masked party gave perfect way for that. You want in too?”

Carlos subtly nods.

The woman turns back to Nicholai. “What should we call him?” Nicholai in turn, throws a look at the other man who is still standing next to the bed. “If I’m the Wolf, then you should be… the Huntsman.”

Jill and Carlos seem to agree with that choice. “I can live with that,” he chuckles.

“Then come on in, Mister Huntsman. If you dare.” She makes some place for the smaller man who quickly settles next to her too. Carlos sniggers: “Don’t worry. I’m not afraid of some wolf.” Nicholai watches them make out and damn, it shouldn’t look as hot as it does. After the two break apart, Jill catches the other man’s lower lip with her teeth. It’s kind of enticing to taste her other partner on Jill’s lips. While their making-out session intensifies, the mercenary bows over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. In the meantime, Carlos gets his hands around the woman’s waist. He starts pressing kisses down her neck while Nicholai keeps her mouth busy.

The double attention she gets, makes Jill slightly squirm. Suddenly it has become much hotter between her legs. God damnit, this dress doesn’t allow her to move around much. For a minute she has to stop her partners’ ministrations in order to get rid of the now unnecessary clothing piece.

Carlos catches the hint first and helps her unzip the back. Two pair of big hands help her get out of the dress fully, leaving her only in her underwear. She sits up and takes a brief moment for them to admire her body before she wants them all over her again. Jill’s body rests against Carlos’ chest and Nicholai has inched closer so that they’re almost chest to bosom. Then it’s Carlos’ turn to make her breathless while Nicholai’s rough hands roam lower. One of his hands press against her left breast while the other circles over her exposed tummy. Wanting to stir things up, the Russian slips his hand in her panties. Jill gasps and rests her head against Carlos’ shoulder who grins. “You like it?” he hums as he watches over her shoulder, seeing what the other man is doing.

“Watch and learn,” Nicholai sniggers, now fixing his eyes on Carlos. The man has such dark eyes. They’re captivating, really.

For a second, Nicholai pulls away, simply to wet his fingers so they won’t create too many friction on such delicate parts.

“Allow me to help,” Carlos suddenly says. Confused at first, Nicholai just stares at the other man until said guy gestures the Russian to give his hand to him. He does so slowly and just manages to suppress an audible gasp when Carlos takes his fingers in his mouth. His tongue swirls around the digits in a lecherous way, making them even more wet before he lets go of them.

“You are a little tease, aren’t you,” Nicholai hisses. He gets a smug grin as reply. The older man can’t keep his eyes off of the guy. However, that doesn’t prevent him, from finding Miss Valentine’s warmth again. His fingers slide slowly between her folds, drawing out actual moans from her.

“Look at her, little _Зайчик_. She seems so innocent, but I can already feel her throbbing,” Nicholai muses close to her ear, lowering his voice with each word. Her entire frame shivers and she bites her lip when she feels his index finger prod her entrance. Automatically, she closes her legs, trapping his hand between her strong thighs. Knowing she can handle it, the taller manages to thrust his finger inside, going in and out rapidly. Jill’s legs falter under the pleasure, unintendedly freeing the man’s hand from her grip. Nicholai uses that moment to pull out and pin her against the mattress.

“Miss Red, allow us to bring you to new heights,” he growls in a low voice before wrapping up his sleeves.

Jill smiles satisfied. “It looks like I’m hunted down by _two_ hungry animals tonight.” Both men lay next to her on each side. In silent mutual agreement, Nicholai moves down, removing her panties in the process while Carlos makes sure the woman’s upper body gets enough attention.

He kisses her collarbone and starts nipping at the edge of her bra, his fingers managing to reach around and hook into the back of it. Experienced hands unhook the lingerie piece.

Nicholai who had been admiring her legs until now, stares up for a moment, taking in the view. The younger man cups the woman’s breasts with both hands. Carlos’ dark, harder skin creates a wonderful contrast with Jill’s rosy, softer skin. As his eyes trail down, he finds his own skin, which is even paler.

He quickly focuses his attention back. When he carefully parts her legs, he hears her hum but there’s no resistance coming from her. He settles between them and leaves a wet trail of saliva on the woman’s inner thighs. He teases her long enough by ignoring her aching labia and only caressing her thighs and pubic mound. Only a ghostly blow against her wet sex is used to tickle her just a little. Jill tries to draw Nicholai closer by her leg, but the tall man uses his hands to keep her legs spread apart.

“Needy girl,” Carlos chuckles. He first kisses her left breast, then her right. A sneaky tongue flicks out, lapping at the soft flesh. Moving up he meets a hardened nipple. Playfully he grazes his teeth over it, before taking the sensitive nub between his lips. He sucks gently but the direct pleasure, drive Jill’s hands in the man’s dark hair, grabbing onto it harshly.

“C-Carlos,” she whines. One of her hands wander down, to brush through Nicholai’s shorter hair. She feels like she’d lose it if they keep going like this. However, she isn’t ready to end the party already.

“I-, I need more.” The men stop their ministrations to look at her for further ‘instructions’. “I want one of you in me.” Bold as ever. She leaves it up to them to decide who the lucky one is.

The younger man nods at the other. “Just know that if you harm her, I’ll do more than just kick you out.” Although it’s said in a sarcastic tone, Carlos is serious. He’d never forgive himself if he would let anything bad happen to Jill. 

“I know better than to mess with the Huntsman and his protegee,” Nicholai replies. Besides, he wouldn’t want to harm the beautiful woman either. Being a hungry wolf doesn’t mean he has lost his decency.

He gets to the case and finally starts undressing, loosening his suspenders, letting them hang down. He releases his shirt from his trousers and unzips his fly. Up until now, his focus had been so much on pleasuring Miss Valentine, he hadn’t even paid attention to his own growing arousal. Now freed from his pants and boxers, he takes himself in his hand and strokes until he’s hard enough. With such a picture in front of him, that isn’t difficult to achieve. Somehow having another person watching, makes it even hotter and dirty. Carlos has taken off his pants and is visibly touching himself too while Jill is eagerly waiting. The younger man gives them some more space to get in a better position. Then Nicholai aligns himself with her entrance. With spit he sleeks himself. Jill holds onto the blankets beneath her when he finally pushes in with a deep grunt. Shifting a bit closer, Nicholai allows the woman to wrap her arms around his body. They exchange some sloppy kisses before he starts to roll his hips against hers.

The smaller man looks at the couple with lust-blown eyes. Subconsciously he licks his lips and grips himself tighter. Due to their rough movements, and Jill’s hands wrinkling the Russian’s shirt and pulling it up, Carlos has gotten a great view on the man’s exposed back. The way his muscles subtly shift underneath that hardened white skin is a whole aesthetic on its own. A sexy one at that. Slowly he inches closer to the duo again. Before he can stop himself he speaks out the merc’s name.

“ _Nicholai_.”

The older man stops attacking Jill’s neck for a second and looks up. His face is flushed. Intense eyes stare at him. It’s beautiful.

“Can I-, can I kiss you?” the words fall out like a stammer. The Russian throws a look at Jill who nods in agreement.

Despite the hesitation, Nicholai moves closer to Carlos and the younger man happily closes that distance. The Russian tastes like Jill and something dangerous. He’s a mercenary after all. There’s something sharp, like the lines on his face. It’s enticing.

For the entirety of their initial kiss, Nicholai has his eyes pressed firmly shut. A whole new sensation rushes over him. It’s quite overwhelming. He can still feel Jill clutch onto his cock while this attractive male partner is exploring every inch of his mouth. Once they distance themselves, Nicholai continues his thrusts. His hands press into Miss Valentine’s hips. Shyly her fingers brush against them, so innocent as if she isn’t getting fucked senseless into the mattress.

She’s seeing stars but she’s sure these fine men can multiply that number with another position. “N-Nicholai, wait,” she gasps and he quickly stops. Slowly she gets off him. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to switch. Don’t worry, I’m not dropping you.”

“Oh, what is it that you may demand of me then, hm?” the Russian mercenary raises an eyebrow.

“I promote you to royal oral master,” she jokes. That’s a position he doesn’t mind having. She gets close to his ear and whispers: “After all, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right?”

“And you dare to allow them so close? To such, delicate and vulnerable parts?” Nicholai purrs against her ear. Despite trying to hide it, he can feel her shiver.

“You hadn’t devoured me whole before. And this time around, this guy keeps an eye on you,” Jill chuckles.

Carlos ends up half laying down with Jill on top of him with her back facing him. Between their legs the older man lays down. Her smell is intoxicating and Nicholai can’t wait to get a taste. Obviously wanting it, the woman spreads herself open for him, pulling the clitoral hood back. Nicholai doesn’t waste much more time by getting his mouth against her sex while Jill vigorously rides Carlos’ cock. The mercenary’s tongue quickly flicks over her swollen clit. A raw cry escapes Jill’s throat every time his tongue makes contact with her most sensitive bud. Meanwhile Carlos has gotten a hold of her breasts, massaging them. Every now and then, his fingers squeeze and pull on her nipples, making Jill writhe and tighten around his cock.

Oh, she’s getting really close now. Usually, she doesn’t do threesomes during her work hours nor outside of it. She never really thought of finding or even considering a third partner up until now.

“K-kiss me,” she gasps at Nicholai who is still driving her crazy with his skilful tongue.

Obeying her every word, he first licks his lips clean before kissing hers. He leans in, deepening their already passionate kiss. As Nicholai’s hands rub down her back, he feels the other man’s hands. For a brief moment they brush against each other before the Russian lets his fingers get back to her sex. She’s soaking wet, still synching her hips’ rolls to Carlos’ thrusts.

“Can’t h-hold it anymore,” she moans into the mercenary’s mouth. When she comes, her inner walls clutch onto Carlos’ cock, easily driving him over the edge as well. After she lets go off him, he spills all over the sheets. Nicholai is still sucking the woman’s juices from his fingers but is soon met with her attention to his erection. Once she’s recovered from her orgasm, she kneels in front of him. He slightly hisses when he feels her lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He lets himself go a bit, and tugs at Jill’s hair, pulling her closer onto him. Skilled, she suppresses her gag-reflex and takes him deeper.

Nicholai howls and when he opens his eyes again, dark eyes greet him. He remembers the man’s mouth on him and how equally electrifying it had felt, much to his surprise.

A subtle nod is all it takes to get those full lips on his again. A new wave of pleasure gushes over him and soon he comes too. His nails dig into Carlos’ neck and he curses as he can’t retreat in time. But looking at Jill, she doesn’t seem to mind and with a satisfied smirk, she swallows. _Fuck_.

While Carlos and Jill plan to go to bed, Nicholai proceeds to leave but gets stopped in his tracks.

“Stay,” the younger man insists.

Jill nods. “Didn’t I tell you, you could spend the night here?” The Russian gulps but the sight is too alluring to decline. Besides, they’ve come this far tonight, he might as well stay for now.

All soaked in sweat, the men decide to take off their remaining clothes. They all end up naked under the shared sheets, Jill in the middle embraced by two strong arms. She has her eyes closed and takes in the smell of sweat and sex and cheap cologne. Everybody is too tired to get up again so they just lay there. A pile of entangled limbs with asynchronous heartbeats and sleepy breaths that fill the damp air around them.

By the time Nicholai opens his eyes again, the room is clouded in darkness. Still, he can make out the silhouettes of the others. They’re already sleeping peacefully. Carlos is even snoring a little. Somehow that makes the merc smile. As careful as he can, he untangles his arms from the rest and gets up. He scavenges for his clothes that got scattered on the floor a few hours ago. As quick as he can he slips into them. As tempting as it is to just fall back asleep with them, Nicholai would rather not deal with possible emotions afterward so like a shadow fading by sunrise, he disappears into the early morning, not sure if they’ll ever cross roads again if he doesn’t seek her out on purpose. But until then, he’ll surely remember this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as much as I wanted to write this, it was difficult to write. Smut between two people is already hard enough so yeah. But I've written threesomes before xD (even foursomes but lets not delve into that lmao) so it wasn't entirely new for me :')
> 
> Also, I hc Carlos as bi, but Nicholai is a harder nut to crack lmao. Again, i felt it was only right for him to go with it for Jill's sake and the more 'logical' approach of just profitting out of the situation instead of admitting that Carlos is also a whole damn dessert and that you can be attracted to another man goddamnit.  
> Yeah, him and admitting feelings don't mix well, hence the ending of him eventualy leaving instead of just revelling in the fluff :')
> 
> Hope you liked it. And yes, i managed to sneak in some ginoveira too :)
> 
> Btw: Зайчик = bunny in Russian


End file.
